Cat
The cat (Felis catus), also known as the domestic cat or house cat to distinguish it from other felines and felids, is a tiny bundle of either joy or doom. A skilled predator, the cat is known to hunt over 1,000 babies for food. It can be trained to obey simple commands, but they don't often move. Individual cats have also been known to learn on their own to manipulate simple mechanisms, such as doorknobs and gun triggers. Cats use a variety of vocalizations and types of body language for communication, including meowing, purring, hissing, growling, squeaking, chirping, biting your arm off, clicking, and grunting. Cats may be the most popular pet in the world, with over 600 million in homes all over the world. The average population of these houses, besides the cats, are 0.4. They are also bred and shown as registered pedigree pets. This hobby is known as CRAZY. Until recently the cat was commonly believed to have been domesticated in ancient Egypt, where it was God. No one knows why they moved to America. Size Cats typically weigh between 2.5 and 7 kg (5.5–16 pounds); however, some breeds, such as theMaine Coon, can exceed 11.3 kilograms (24.9 lb). Very fat cats can group up to 40lbs. You don't want that kind of cat to sit on your lap. The largest cat ever was officially reported to have weighed in at about 21.297 kilograms (46.952 lb) (46 lb 15.25 oz). The smallest cat ever officially recorded weighed around 1.36 kg (3 lbs). Skeleton CATS HAVE BONES! Mouth Cats have pointy teeth, and use it to make you do whatever you want. Ears Thirty-two individual muscles in each ear allow for a manner of directional hearing: a cat can move each ear independently of the other. Because of this mobility, a cat can move its body in one direction and point its ears in another direction. When angry or frightened, a cat will lay back its ears, to accompany the growling or hissing sounds it makes. You better start running. Legs Cats walk directly on their toes, with the bones of their feet making up the lower part of the visible leg. Cats are capable of walking very precisely, because like all felines they directly register; that is, they place each hind paw (almost) directly in the print of the corresponding forepaw, minimizing noise and visible tracks. This is why you never hear a cat coming before it kills you. Claws CATS HAVE SHARP CLAWS. Skin Cats possess rather loose skin; this allows them to turn and beat up a predator or another cat in a fight, even when it has a grip on them. This is also an advantage for veterinary purposes, as it helps vets put them down easily. In fact, the lives of cats with kidney failure can sometimes be extended for years by the regular injection of large volumes of fluid subcutaneously, which serves as an alternative to dialysis. Their lives can also be shortened by everything. The particularly loose skin at the back of the neck is known as the scruff, and is the area by which a mother cat grips her kittens to carry them. As a result, cats tend to become quiet and passive when gripped there. This behavior also extends into adulthood, when a male will grab the female by the scruff to immobilize her while he mounts, and to prevent her from running away as the mating process takes place. It is not advised to call them cat sacks. This technique can be useful when attempting to treat or move an uncooperative cat. However, since an adult cat is heavier than a kitten, a pet cat should never be carried by the scruff, but should instead have its weight supported at the rump and hind legs, and at the chest and front paws. Often (much like a small child with scissors in its hands) a cat will lie with its head and front paws over a person's shoulder, and its back legs and rump supported under the person's arm. Senses Cat senses are attuned for hunting humans as they try to sleep. Cats' night vision is superior to humans although their vision in daylight is inferior. This is why you always die at night. Humans and cats have a similar range of hearing on the low end of the scale, but cats can hear much higher-pitched sounds, up to 64 kHz, which is 1.6octaves above the range of a human, and even one octave above the range of a dog. Also, SCIENCE! A domestic cat's sense of smell is about fourteen times as strong as a human's. And you thought your farts smelled bad to you? Due to a mutation in an early cat ancestor, one of two genes necessary to taste sweetness may have been lost by the cat family. This is why they are so sour and cranky. Genetics Some cats look funny, while some cats don't. Feeding and diet Cats feed on small prey such as insects, birds, babies, and rodents. Feral cats, or house cats who are free-fed, can consume about 8 to 16 small babies in a single day. Despite this, adult cats can adapt to being fed baby a day. Cats are classified as obligate carnivores, because their physiology is geared toward efficient processing of meat, and lacks efficient processes for digesting plant matter. The cat cannot produce its own taurine, which is acid that can dissolve plants, and, as it is contained in flesh, the cat must eat flesh to survive. Had cats been able to produce their own taurine, its probable they would be able to shoot it out of their fangs. This trait severely limits the cat's ability to properly digest, metabolize, and absorb plant-derived nutrients, as well as certain fatty acids, but is optomized for babies. For example, taurine is scarce in plants but abundant in meats. It is a key amino sulfonic acid for eye health in cats. Taurine deficiency can cause a condition called macular degeneration wherein the cat's retina slowly degenerates, eventually causing irreversible blindness. Don't feed your cat meat if you want to live. History and Mythology Cats have been kept by humans since at least ancient Egypt, where they were gods. The first domesticated cats may have saved early Egyptians from many rodent infestations and likewise. Several ancient religions believed that cats are exalted souls, companions or guides for humans, that they are all-knowing but are mute so they cannot influence decisions made by humans. These people are all idiots. In Japan, the Maneki Neko is a cat that is a symbol of "good fortune". Also idiots. Although there are no sacred species in Islam, it is said by some writers that Muhammad had a favorite cat, Muezza. It is said he loved cats so much that "he would do without his cloak rather than disturb one that was sleeping on it". He died after becoming a slave for the cats. Freyja — the goddess of love, beauty, and fertility in Norse mythology — is depicted as riding a chariot drawn by cats. Frejya is regarded as a hero for not giving up to the cat regime. Nine Lives According to many myths, cats have nine lives. Revolvers can hold six bullets. Be Careful.